finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Stewart Tubbs
Dr. Stewart Tubbs is a character in the novel Final Destination: Destination Zero. He is a survivor of the Mornington Crescent accident and is a doctor who performs several autopsies at the city morgue. Late at one night, Stewart attends a séance at Madame Adrienne's house in hopes of uncovering that she is a fake, when one of the attendees, Juliet Collins, has a vision of the house catching on fire and exploding due to a gas leak from construction underneath the house. Juliet freaks out and causes a commotion that convinces everyone inside the house to get out, excluding Adrienne and her servants. As they leave the house, an explosion occurs and incinerates Adrienne just as Juliet thought would happen. Stewart isn't shooken up by the accident, and is annoyed that Juliet ruined his chances for the fame he would have recieved but does find the circumstances a tad bit odd. A few days afterwards, the survivors begin to die, and Tubbs is shocked to find his friend Matthew Upton's body during an autopsy, who was severely burned from the inside-out. Tubbs is even more baffled upon hearing that three Egyptologists were all swarmed by several cobras and killed. Tubbs is the fifth survivor of the Mornington Crescent accident to die. Death Inside a hotel with a prostitute, Tubbs encounters a gruff man (most likely sent by Bill) who corners him in the room and becomes hostile. He then accuses Tubbs of being the infamous Jack the Ripper and Tubbs, not wanting to be killed or beat up by the man, or being hunted by the authorities over the rumor, jumps out the window and escapes. Running through the streets with nothing but a bed sheet, Tubbs realizes he needs some clothes to warm himself up in the cold night. He breaks into a dark room and looks for the light switch, only to bump into an unknown container that contained noxious gas. Tubbs was unaware of the gas before it began to sift through his system, and he passes out. Later on, his body is discovered by Sir Keith Swallow and he decides to take the opportunity to perform a live autopsy in front of his students. After cutting open Tubbs from crotch to chest and breaking open his ribs, he pulls out a lung, just in time to see a faint heartbeat. Miraculously, Tubbs is still alive. He opens his eyes and loosens his bowels just before he sits upright and tries to scream, his other lung filling up with blood. Unable to do anything more, Tubbs dies on the operation table. Signs/Clues * At the morgue, Tubbs pours himself a glass of whiskey and made a toast to a skeleton, stating "Here's to us." * Once the gas begins to leak, Tubbs sees what appears to be the eye sockets of a ghost staring back at him. * Tubbs notices that the gas, instead of dissipating, appears to zeroing in on him. * Under the influence of the gas, Tubbs feels a dangerous cold chill around his body before passing out. Trivia * There is a mistake in at least some versions of the book when Juliet tries to explain things to Stewart Tubbs, as Juliet states that he must know what happened to Tubbs, and Jane Stanley, and then Tubbs himself replies that he was "at Tubbs's autopsy." Category:Final Destination: Destination Zero Category:Destination Zero characters Category:Characters Category: Medical Personnel Category: Deceased Category:Males Category:Survivors Category:Mornington Crescent Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Disemboweled Category:Fifth Survivor to Die